Courting for Kuroko
by Chanteloup
Summary: The GoM are all aiming for the phantom player's love. Who will Kuroko fall for as the GoM start the courting and wooing? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again my fellow Readers _**:D**_ New Kuroko No Basket story! Yay! Once again this story is Yaoi! So haters beware! _

_Pairings: ?xKuroko_

_**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Kuroko No Basket_

_Reviews will be nice! Please tell me if I made any spelling mistakes (I tend to do that quite a bit)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Five pairs of eyes were locked on the pale figure whom they had finished practice with; the stares went unnoticed by the bluenette as he picked up the basketball rolling towards him and set it gently on the bench as if he would bruise it if it bounced too hard. As the other normal members of the Teiko basketball team slowly trickled out of the locker saying a quick goodbye to the last five (actually six but of course the poor phantom member was unseen) who remained playing around a bit more.

"Hurry up Daiki, Ryouta. I have to lock up the gym," the redhead said with a slight hint of irritation as he watched with mismatched eyes as the two fought over the ball.

The dark blue haired teen nudged the blonde with a slight hidden smirk as they noticed the annoyance in their captains voice, Kise nodded in agreement understanding Aomine's silent plan before turning to Kuroko. "Oi, Kurokocchi try to make it into the hoop," Kise called tossing the ball to the light bluenette who caught it.

Once again all five pairs of eyes were focused on the bluenette who jumped and tried to shoot the ball into the hoop (of course he missed by a foot to the right), taking in the sight of the small almost feminine waist, flat stomach with hip bones protruding as the basketball shorts hung low enough to see and snowy white skin that was exposed as the uniform rode up as Kuroko landed unaware of the lust filled gazes latched onto him.

"Ah, I missed," he said with a small frown on his emotionless face before running over to pick up the ball bending over to grab it; Akashi stared wantingly with a slight smile on his face, the green haired teen froze dropping his precious lucky item onto the ground, the snacking purple haired giant stopped his eating to marvel at the delicious looking, plump... Blood started to trickle from both Kise and Aomine's noses about to explode with lust at how defenseless and unaware the bluenette was.

Akashi immediately threw two of his scissors at the two nose bleeding perverts, who weren't paying attention to the projectiles heading towards them.

"OW!" they both yelled quickly snapping out of their trance as they glared at their captain who let out a smug smirk, "Oops."

Kuroko returned to the two with a questionable gaze, "Aomine...Kise...you should tilt your head back, your noses are bleeding."

"Don't bother with them, Tetsuya. It's their own fault," Akashi merely said as he pulled Kuroko towards the lockers who was soon followed by Murasakibara, Midorima, then the two nose bleeders who glared at their captain whose hand held the one they all had affections for.

* * *

Inside the locker room which was only the six, lusty gazes and stares were emitting from all of them except their phantom player. The room was quiet as there was no discussion, the others were slowly stripping distracted by the sound of a shower running; they all nodded at each other before silently clambering over each other as they sneaked towards the running shower peeking in fighting for a spot to watch. Of course Akashi had no trouble, the others had a bit more trouble as they tried not to be seen while being enchanted at the sight before them, all of them hard but restraining themselves to not jump the vulnerable and very, _very_ defenseless Kuroko Tetsuya.

His back was towards them for a bit as Kuroko enjoyed the hot water, letting them gaze fondly at the cute butt taunting them to reach out and grope it. They stared not moving before Kuroko turned around causing all of them to leap back as to not be seen but were relived as his eyes were closed, water was cascading down his snowy skin. Watching with perverted gazes as they locked onto the bluenette as he washed himself, suds gathering on his body as his hands skimmed his chest; their gazes locked on to the pink buds before following the hands down.

Their restraint almost snapped as they watched Kuroko fondle himself as he washed down _there_. They almost drooled at the sight of the small, pink member, foreskin still covered the tip of it which let them know how innocent the bluenette really was._ It_ seemed to call to them, the cute member and soft looking sack that hid slightly behind it looked so delectable to them. The only thing they hadn't seen yet was the small untouched flower hidden between the cheeks of Kuroko's ass.

They quickly darted away as Kuroko rinsed off and turned off the running water completely unaware of what had just happened right outside his shower. He dressed himself saying a quick but quiet "Bye" to the others a bit curious as to why they hadn't finished changing yet but let it go as he exited the locker rooms.

* * *

It was a few moments of silence before Aomine spoke, "We really need to stop watching Kuroko shower," he glanced at the others who nodded slightly in agreement as their own members were aching with desire.

"Still, it was a nice sight," Kise chirped happily with a dazed look on his face as the scene kept replaying in his head.

"Kuro-chin looked tasty," Murasakibara said his stomach rumbling in agreement.

"...He's incredibly innocent," Midorima said picking up his forgotten lucky item he had left on the bench.

"Tch, not to mention he's completely clueless on how we feel," Aomine added, "I feel like I'm going to snap if I see him tomorrow."

"So, how are we going to do this as none of us is going to back out of dating Kurokocchi," Kise wondered.

"I agree with Kise," Aomine replied knowing that neither of them wants to back out.

"Does that mean we should all date Kuroko?" Midorima questioned.

There was a pause and then:

"NO, Kurokocchi will be mine only! I don't want to share him!" Kise pouted.

"WHO SAID YOU'D GET HIM? YOU STUPID MODEL!" Aomine shouted back.

Soon the four were bickering until scissors flashed dangerously by them causing them all to silence.

"Since neither of us can make a decision, why not let Tetsuya decide. Starting after the weekend, on Monday you can try to woo or court him, but he has to ask you to go out with him. Not you ask him, got it?" Akashi spoke twirling a pair of scissors around, "No contact with Tetsuya till Monday."

With that the rest of the Generation of Miracles scurried off composing a plan to capture the heart of the phantom player.

* * *

So, what do you think of the story so far?

Voting: Please vote on who you'd like Tetsu to fall for! :D I will be awaiting your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy Crap so many reviews, follows, and favorites! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I just woke up as I'm typing this, I checked my iPod and it had so many notifications on my email! _

_**BTW**: I am so sorry if anyone thought I posted a new chapter (though I am working on it now). I am posting the votes I got for now!_

**Voting**(You may vote for GoM meaning Kuroko may get his entire harem. That was the original plan but I wanted your opinions!)

**_(The Voting Poll will be moved to the most recent chapters as I write! So don't freak out if it's not here!)_**

* * *

_Thank you to those who voted! I will upload the next chapter under this one when I finish and update any more votes! _**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Monday_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," a voice shouted rather angrily from a tan teen.

"Stop shouting! I came to pick up Kurokocchi so you should hurry up and leave us alone," the blonde replied making a 'shooing' motion with his hand.

"WHAT?! I usually walk with Tetsu to school! Why'd you suddenly show up," Aomine spat shoving the other out of the way as he raced to the house to ring the doorbell when he was yanked backwards landing on his rear end.

Kise had a smirk as he pushed the door bell before his feet left the ground as Aomine had picked him up and thrown him into the shrubs next to the house.

The dark blue haired boy let out a snort of laughter as Kise glared at him, struggling to get out of the bushes which where stabbing him in multiple places.

The door opened for a women to appear with light blue hair and eyes, "Oh, hello Aomine. That's odd I thought I heard two voice earlier."

"Good morning, the other person had to _leave_," Aomine replied to Kuroko's mother who looked remarkable like her son though she had more expressions, "Is Tetsu still getting ready?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Aomine. Tetsuya already left with another person...Akashi I think it was," she said thoughtfully, "Well you better head off to school, don't want you two to be late. Have a nice day!," she called cheerfully before closing the door.

Aomine froze along with Kise who had managed to escape from the bushes clutches, _...Akashi...picked...up...Tetsu/Kurokocchi...!?_

"Che, go some other way stupid model," Aomine said hatefully as he took his anger out on the blonde who walking beside him gloomily.

"This is the only way I know of Ahominecchi," Kise responded just as hatefully.

"I don't want to walk with _you_," Aomine spat, "DON'T CALL ME AHOMINECCHI!"

The two kept bickering until it ended in shoving and tripping as they raced to school noticing that they were late.

* * *

The two had missed basketball practice and were bracing themselves for the wrath of the demon after school.

During lunch break they searched for Kuroko who was with the rest of the members on the rooftop (privileges only Akashi could have gotten as he now owned the key...actually he had a key to any room he wanted after_ asking_ the principal). Kuroko was being offered vanilla candies which he accepted as vanilla was his favorite, "Thank you Murasakibara," he said his eyes seemed to glow with happiness as he ate one.

The purple haired giant seemed to have a smug look on his face as he gave the entire bag of vanilla candies to Kuroko, "You can have it Kuro-chin!" he said happily as he brought out other bags of candies and chips to eat.

"Where were you two, Daiki, Ryouta," the demon lord said with a smile that said _I hope your ready for practice, cause you both are going to die_.

"Kuroko's house," they merely replied shooting Akashi a hateful glare which they immediately regretted as two scissors flew at them.

"*Cough* Kuroko would go shopping with me after practice," the green-haired asked slightly flinching at the hateful glares from all around.

"Okay, I need to get something too," the bluenette replied oblivious to the hateful aura directed towards Midorima.

"Oh, me too! Me too!," Kise called, "I'll go too!,"

After Kise's declaration the entire group was going shopping after practice much to the tsundere's disappointment as he could not bring himself to say that he wanted to be alone with the small bluenette.

* * *

Basketball practice went by fast, except for the two idiots who came late this morning as their practice was tripled leaving them tired and exhausted but they put that aside as they were going shopping for the sake of Kuroko.

Kise clung to Kuroko the entire way almost smothering the boy in the embrace before being warded off by a pair of scissors.

Akashi boldly took hold of Kuroko's hand leading him around, Kuroko looked curiously at the hand gripping his own but seemed to be perfectly fine with Akashi's actions their fingers entwined. Murasakibara feeling a bit left out picked up the bluenette and carried him around on his shoulders, small fingers in his long locks of purple as the much smaller male clung to him as to not fall off; a small smile had appeared on the bluenettes face as he enjoyed the new height.

That smile seemed to daze the five, Murasakibara could only see the other's looks at the boy who seemed to be radiating happiness from his usually non-existent presence. Midorima bought more lucky items that would be needed along with a few more to increase his luck for good measures; he handed Kuroko a small black and white stuffed dog that could fit in the palm of his hand.

Kuroko smiled loving the present, "Thank you Midorima."

The green haired tsundere merely blushed before turning away feeling quite pleased with himself only to be tripped by one of the members and flying into a pole.

"Tetsu weren't you going to get something?" Aomine asked glancing at the boy as he was placed back onto the ground after thanking the purple haired giant.

"I wanted to stop by that ice cream store and try their new vanilla milk shake," Kuroko said pointing at the long crowded line to the ice cream store.

"You guys can wait here," Kuroko said walking into the store with little difficulty as he ignored.

They five let out a sigh giving each other slight glares as they waited patiently for their bluenette who appeared with a extra large milkshake which looked too big for the small teen who had to hold the cup with both hands.

Aomine and Kise held back laughter, Murasakibara eyed the large shake with hunger, while Midorima merely thought _CUTE_.

Akashi fondly watched the bluenette when an idea came to him, "Can I have some Tetsuya?" he asked while taking the cup from Kuroko who looked a bit disappointed at it leaving his hand but nodded for Akashi to take a sip. The red head gladly obliged as he wrapped his lips around the straw that was in the bluenettes mouth only seconds ago.

_I-I-INDIRECT K-IS-SS_ the others thought freezing as they saw Akashi give them a knowing smirk at what he did.

Murasakibara snatched the drink away from the red haired teen and eagerly drank the milkshake, he too wanted to have an indirect kiss with his beloved vanilla-loving crush. He let out a cry of annoyance as his arm holding the drink was pulled down; Aomine and Kise clung to his arm both pulling the giant's hand closer to their grasps.

He tried to escape their clutches as they tried to grab for the cup, "C'mon, you already had some!" Kise whined before Aomine's elbow was shoved in his face, "Share it!" Aomine said before almost shouting with joy as his hand almost had it.

"You three need to stop" Midorima said snatching the cup from Murasakibara before being attacked by all three; a small chuckle of laughter came from Akashi as he was pleased to know that he had just caused this dispute.

"Can I have my milkshake ba-," Kuroko had approached them reaching tentatively for his drink while thinking_ I never knew they all liked vanilla milkshakes that much_, before cutting off his words as the milkshake was knocked out of the hand that clutched it and fell. The cover came off as it hit the bluenette's head spilling the delicious white cream onto the unsuspecting boy making the rest freeze and detangle themselves hovering over Kuroko.

"Ah, sorry Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said offering the bluenette napkins which he took gratefully.

"Sorry Kurokocchi," Kise apologized while Aomine muttered a "sorry" also, Midorima said nothing but brought out extra napkins to give to Kuroko.

They all paused as Kuroko tried to clean the white...sticky...sweet...creamy...liquid that was caught in the baby blue hair and splattered on to his face causing some very perverted thoughts to flash through all their minds as it trickled down his neck, some of it soaking his clothes.

It suddenly became very awkward for them as they all were very hard and horny from the sight, some very perverted fantasies going through their minds (Oh, what could they be thinking about hehe).

Kuroko let out a angry sigh as he was still wanting to drink the milkshake but felt uncomfortable with the sticky liquid on him, "I'm going home," he stated with a slight hint of annoyance and disappointment, "I can go by myself," he added as he noticed Kise about to join him a bit angry at the waste of the precious drink.

* * *

After the bluenette left the bickering started.

"You should have shared the drink instead of hogging it!" Aomine almost shouted at the purple giant.

"You should have been more patient," Murasakibara shot back.

"We shouldn't have fought over the cup in the first place," Midorima reminded them shooting a slight glare at the red head who caused it who was merely smirking.

"I hope Kurokocchi isn't angry at us," Kise said softly causing silence to engulf them once more.

"He'll forgive us. He always does, that's one of the reasons he's charmed us," Akashi reassured the group.

The rest nodded in agreement feeling themselves relax as they knew the small bluenette would not stay mad for very long.

"Anyways, would you all like to see the picture I took?" Akashi added slyly waving his smartphone which the other immediately drew to see a close up photo of Kuroko covered in the sticky cream, his face still had some on it as the picture was taken before the teen got to wipe it away.

"Akashicchi, send me that picture," Kise said his voice laced with desire.

"Aka-chin," Murasakibara merely stated knowing that Akashi would get the hint that he desired that picture.

"How did you take it without him knowing it?" Aomine said staring at the screen, "Send that to me too."

"You have my number," Midorima said pushing his glasses up, a faint blush in his cheeks.

* * *

_Finished with the second chapter :D Thanks so much for the many reviews! The voting can still continue! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Readers _**:D**_ Thank you once more for all the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! Also the voting is still continuing! Anyways please enjoy the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Tuesday_

Akashi walked confidentially towards his beloveds house, he had decided to walk with the bluenette to school instead of letting him walk with those _idiots_; he would pick the bluenette an hour early so that they could avoid the annoying blonde and the tan idiot and go shopping for a bit before school.

He knocked on the door waiting patiently as the familiar baby blue hair appeared, "Are you ready to go Tetsuya?" he asked.

"Sorry Akashi, I woke up a bit later so I just have to get dressed, you can come inside for now," Kuroko replied as he was still in dark grey basket ball shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Akashi entered the house waving a hello to Kuroko's mother before following the petite bluenette upstairs to his room. Akashi settled himself on the bed as he awaited the stripping, Kuroko merely ignored the intrusion after all he does change with everyone else in the locker rooms.

Akashi watched with heterochromia eyes, his gaze traveling over every inch of creamy white skin that was exposed. As Kuroko slid off the shirt, he held back the desire to jump the boy now as he eyed the pink buds that stood out in comparison with the pale skin around it; the bluenette had a petite body with a flat stomach, hardly any muscle could be seen on the boy, and he was skinny despite all those milkshakes he consumes. He almost seemed feminine as his features were quite soft, his eyes resting on the protruding hip bones before going down as Kuroko removed the shorts.

His eyes traveled all over the bluenette's body a few more times before resting on the small bulge of a non-erect cock, licking his lips as he thought of what it would feel like in his mouth...What the bluenette's expression would be as he nibbled and licked it all over: **_(Akashi's thoughts)_**

_He walked up the bluenette who looked at him slightly surprised as Akashi tugged him to the bed, laying him onto his back as he trailed a few fingers across Kuroko's stomach who flinched slightly as he was a bit ticklish there. A quiet gasp of surprise escaping those petal shaped lips as the fingers moved down to circle around the small bulge that lay hidden in the thin fabric of underwear. Akashi gently stroked and groped it softly and slowly as he bent down to take one of the now erect nipples into his mouth, his teeth scraping against it before giving it a few nips, the bluenette's face flushed red and letting out quiet moans, those blue eyes slightly dazed as they watched the red-haired one fondle his body. _

_He switched to the other bud giving it the same treatment as the other until it was just as red and swollen as the other before trailing down to the erection straining against the boxers, it was wet. Akashi left the cloth over it as he gently lapped at it getting a startled mewl of arousal from Kuroko who had his eyes closed and head turned to the side in embarrassment. He was pleased with the reaction and nibbled a bit harder at the swollen member before tugging the waist band down a bit so the head of Kuroko's cock was seen; he placed one finger in the tip gently tugging at the foreskin so he could see the cute mushroom shaped head that was starting to leak. _

_Kuroko was now moaning a bit louder than before as he felt the ministrations to his small quivering member, his hips were shaking slightly and trembles went through him as jolts of pleasure went through his nerves. Once Akashi fully pulled down the skin he lapped at the sensitive head which had never been touched like this, the tip of his tongue prodding the silt, tasting the pre-cum._

_"Ah, mhn, A-Akashi, st-op! F-Feel's we-ird," Kuroko moaned his hands clenching the covers before another rather loud moan erupted from him as he came, ecstasy running though his veins as a shudder went through him at every spurt. Akashi lapped up the white liquid off the now wilting cock, getting rid of the last piece of clothing, before leaning over for a kiss. He nibbled the bottom lip asking for access and when the mouth parted his tongue dove in, immediately dominating the small bluenette. Kuroko arms were around his neck almost pulling him in for a deeper kiss, Akashi sensing the approval trailed his fingers down once more, his finger gently skimming over the semi-erect cock, down the small hairless balls, and to the pink quivering bud that twitched as his finger nudged against it. _

_Another startled squeak came from the bluenette as he slowly wiggled his middle finger around, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle before pulling back a bit and thrusting in and out slowly not wanting to hurt the withering teen underneath him. As soon as he felt Kuroko relax more he inserted another finger and began to scissor him gently but a bit faster than before._

_"AH," a surprisingly loud moan came from Kuroko who blushed immediately at the loudness, as he was never this loud. _

_Akashi smirked, "Ho~ Do you like this Tetsuya," his fingers thrust at that spot wanting the same reaction and was quite pleased when the same loud wanton moan was heard. A third finger entered and continued to thrust at the bundle of nerves that shot ecstasy through the trembling, withering body as more moans and mewls of pleasure were heard. _

_Deciding that Kuroko had been stretched enough he quickly unzipped his pants revealing his **very** erect cock; seeing the blue eyes slightly widen in surprise, lust and anticipation made him want to thrust in all the way to the hilt but he held himself back. He placed the head of his erection, which was leaking pre-cum, at the twitching entrance; he slowly pushed in wanting to be engulfed by the tight warmth of Kuro-_

**_(Out of Akashi's perverted thoughts)_**

His thoughts were disrupted by the black uniform pants of the Teiko uniform being brought over, covering the view, "Akashi?" Kuroko spoke, now fully dressed; the red-head seemed to be caught in his own thoughts as he had not moved for a while now, "Are you okay? Your not sick are you?" He pressed his forehead to Akashi's head, testing his temperature.

"Che, I would never get sick," he scoffed slightly pulling away as he was slightly disappointed that his thoughts were disturbed as _they_ were just getting to the good part. The fact that he was sporting an erection made him feel quite thankful for his uniform top which was slightly longer than it should be, hanging over the bulge.

"Let's go Tetsuya, we'll stop by the ice cream store and get you another milkshake as you didn't get to finish your's the other day," he said getting up and grabbing his bag and heading downstairs after he calmed his erection down though the lust was still there. After leaving the house, with a wave goodbye to Kuroko's mother, they headed off towards the shopping district; the bluenette having quite the happy expression on his face as he was eager to get another taste of the creamy, white liquid; Akashi on the other hand had another creamy, white, liquid that he wanted to try.

* * *

A certain purple haired giant had just came out of the mini-mart with another bag of vanilla candies he would give to his beloved Kuro-chin, when he spotted his very beloved beside Akashi drinking another milkshake. "Ah, Kuro-chin, Aka-chin," he called to them as he easily caught up to them with his longer strides; he shocked Akashi as he bent down to give Kuroko a kiss on his cheek somewhat dangerously near his mouth.

"...Atsushi...What was that for?" Akashi smiled sadistically, never once would he have thought that Murasakibara would kiss _his_ Tetsuya right in front of him, his hands itching to snatch those very sharp knives in a near by store and throw them at the eating giant.

"Good morning kiss," Murasakibara replied turning to Kuroko who just watched him in slight confusion, "Won't Kuro-chin give me a morning kiss too?" he seemed to whimper as he said this.

Kuroko felt bewildered at this request as the Murasakibara had never asked for him to give him a kiss before; despite his confusion he hid it behind his expressionless face as he tried to think of an answer. Seeing as there wouldn't be any problem (_oh Kuroko...there's going to be a lot of problems XD_) he gave a nod and motioned the giant to bend down to his height.

Akashi slightly seething at Kuroko as he bent down and placed his lips against the giant's cheek, those petal shaped lips brushing over the other's skin before pulling away. Murasakibara seemed quite pleased at this but also a little disappointed as he stood up, he wanted to sweep the boy up and kiss him fully.

Akashi still angry at the giant and_ his_ bluenette decided to take matters into his own hands; Akashi spun the bluenette around and pressed their lips together, a shocked gasp from the other enabled him to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

Kuroko was stunned by the intrusion of another's tongue, he could feel it moving against his own trying to rouse it and dance with the other. He slowly obliged moving his tongue with the other.

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO TETSU-KUN!" a voice shrieked and Akashi found the bluenette pulled away from him. He glared at the intruder who glared right back, "What do you think your doing?! Tetsu-kun's too innocent for that stuff, don't taint him!" the pink haired girl almost growled this as she looped her arm's around the bluenette protectively.

"Tetsu-kun's _my_ boyfriend, so hands off," she said nuzzling against the smaller teen who's deny of 'Momoi-san, I'm not your boyfriend' went unheard.

Jealously raged in both the red-head and the giant as they watched the bluenette get dragged off with Momoi who shouted," I'M NOT GOING TO LET POOR, INNOCENT, TETSU-KUN GET TAINTED BY PERVERTED FREAKS!"

And so the battle begins...

* * *

_So Momoi's on a fight to protect Kuroko's innocence :D Next chapter will be out soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys! Thanks once again to those who replied :D I'm extremely grateful for your help and opinions! The voting is now over! The Pairing will indeed be GOMXKuroko Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(Still Tuesday)_

After witnessing the exchanging of "Good Morning" kisses, a certain pink-haired girl was on guard; vowing to protect "HER" Kuroko from a certain group of people who she labeled as PERVERTS. Aomine, Kise, and Midorima were utterly bewildered by the sudden change in their pink friend, "What's up with you," they all asked only to be glared at in response.

Momoi clung to Kuroko whenever she had the chance still overcoming the shock of Kuroko kissing someone else even though she'd never been kissed by him..._yet_. While Momoi was busy drooling about the teal-haired boy kissing her she didn't notice the same boy use misdirection to slip out of her grasp and dart away to the rooftop where the group usually had lunch.

As soon as he walked up the stairs and through the usually locked door (unlocked due to a certain red-haired teen) he was tackled to the ground and all he could hear was wailing and yelling:

"WAHH! KUROKOCCHI I MISSED YOU!"

"GET OFF OF HIM KISE! YOUR SQUISHING HIM IDIOT!"

"I want to hug Kuro-chin too."

"How about you all sit down so Kuroko can enjoy his lunch too," Akashi said with a dangerous tone causing all members to leap back from the baby blue headed boy who got up and gave a quiet, "Thank you," to Akashi.

To Akashi's delight he sat down beside him before taking out a very, very, very small bento. The rest of the members inwardly sighed:

"Your not going to grow very tall if you don't eat anything but milkshakes all the time," Aomine said chowing down on his much larger meal.

"Aominecchi's right! Here you can have some of my bento too!" Kise said as he started piling more food onto Kuroko's dish.

Midorima gave a small cough, "I suppose I could share some of my bento with you," he said with a small light blush as his tsundere mode had been activated.

"Here Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said handing the boy a large bag of marshmallows to munch on later.

"Tetsuya I'll just make you a bento with all the nutrients you need tomorrow," Akashi stated causing the rest of the Miracles to go silent while Kuroko said another quiet "Thank you" as he stared at the large pile of food that he had just received.

_What?! Akashicchi's going to make Kurokocchi a bento?! No fair! I wanted to make one!...If Akashicchi's going to make one than I'll make one too_ Kise whined inwardly.

_Kuroko could use an extra bento...Not like I'm trying to gain anything here! I'm just helping out a...friend_ Midorima thought blushing furiously as he battled against his tsundere mode.

_Heh~ I'll just make one better than Akashi and Tetsu will be mine!_ Aomine thought quite smugly without realizing that a simple meal isn't going to woo the blue-haired teen just like "that" and along with the fact that a vanilla milkshake would have done the better job.

_Maybe I'll make Kuro-chin som__ething too_ Murasakibara thought resuming his munching on his food.

* * *

Practice was "Hell" as that was the best word to describe it. Each GoM member tried to gain the bluenette's attention before being thwarted by the rest of the members. Midorima was repeatedly hit with basketballs, Kise was tripped by Aomine multiple times and Murasakibara merely used his size to "accidentally" trample the rest of the members, all minus Akashi who was ...well...being Akashi and throwing his scissors at those who merely glanced at what he deemed _his_.

The rest of the members were making sure that they stayed out of the groups way as to not be caught in the battlefield mean while a black-haired tall teen watched with a frowning expression, "Akashi what are you guys doing?"

"Ah Shuzo," Akashi said as Nijimura walked over to him, "Just a friendly competition."

"Just a _friendly_ competition," Nijimura asked raising an eyebrow as he observed Kise arguing with Aomine who denied tripping him, Midorima with a bloody nose who was glaring at Murasakibara who was munching away innocently on his snacks and the scissors littering the courts from the red-head's recent throws. He let out a sigh, "Akashi, your captain for a reason get them to concentrate and not play around. Oh, and hand over your scissors. ALL of them."

After his scissors were forcefully (He has more hidden...somewhere) removed he headed onto the court yelling to Aomine and Kise to knock it off and that their practice was tripled, while Nijimura called Momoi over to him, "What's going on with all of them?"

"They're all perverts! That's whats wrong with them! Molesting MY Tetsu-kun!" Momoi huffed.

"Molesting? Kuroko?" Nijimura asked as half of him didn't want to believe that the entire group of miracles were bickering over the phantom player, who was the cause of the inner battle going on in the courts.

Kuroko on the other hand was oblivious to what the cause of the battle was and dismissed it as the usual bickering that happened daily.

* * *

"Ah! Tetsu do you want to stay and practice a little bit more?!" Aomine asked his daily after-practice question to the bluenette, who was about to enter the locker rooms after practice ended, _There's no way I'm going to let everyone in the entire basketball club see Tetsu's cute ass!_ He thought clenching his hand into a fist at the thought of it. Usually Aomine kept Kuroko from entering the showers with EVERYONE or someone else did which he was grateful for, usually it was Akashi who realized what Aomine was doing...Kise on the other hand...

"Kise promised to buy a milkshake for me after practice though," the bluenette said slightly worried at the thought of missing a free vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah! Aominecchi I alread-," Kise started before Aomine looped an arm around his neck cutting him off as he dragged the blonde towards him to whisper, "I'm not about to let Tetsu get naked in front of everyone in the basketball club you idiot!"

Kise paused before giving a nod, _There's no way I'm going to let everyone see MY Kurokocchi naked_, he thought angrily before glancing back at the waiting bluenette who was watching them almost curiously. _Cute_ Kise thought almost having a nosebleed right there and then, "I can practice with you guys for a bit, we can still get your milkshake afterwards Kurokocchi!"

"Okay," the bluenette responded walking back onto the courts after Aomine.

* * *

After another hour of practice, only Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine were left in the gym; Akashi and the others left unwillingly as they had things to do but not after Akashi threatened to neuter Kise and Aomine if they tried anything with the bluenette. Aomine and Kise both quickly agreed for the sake of their *Ahem* and were glad that the red-head left with the others leaving them alone with Kuroko.

Once getting into the locker rooms and heading to the showers both the taller teens were on edge, scrambling over each other to peek at the bluenette who had striped and entered one of the shower stalls. Everything was fine (if you ignore the blood pouring out of their noses) until Kise slipped and tumbled into Aomine landing into a very compromising position.

"Aomine? Kise? What are you two doing?" Kuroko asked pausing and staring at the two on the ground.

Aomine quickly shoved Kise away from him shooting a glare with a faint blush on his dark tan skin, "That idiot tackled me to the ground!"

"Kise you shouldn't wrestle in the shower room," Kuroko shot a disapproving look at the blonde.

"I TRIPPED!" Kise exclaimed, "The floor was slippery!"

Kuroko merely let out a sigh, "Shouldn't you two be showering?"

Aomine opened his mouth to speak before an idea hit him, "That's what I'm going to do," he stated shooting Kise a smug look before walking into the same shower stall as the bluenette.

Kise turned bright red and followed him into the stall as to not be outdone; the two maneuvered themselves in the small stall so that Kuroko was in the middle of the two facing Kise. "Aomine, Kise, there are plenty of shower stalls to use," Kuroko stated glancing at the two questionably though his face didn't show it.

"This is the only one that has soap," Aomine lied smoothly, "Easier to just use one stall rather than walking around to pass the soap."

Kuroko seemed to accept the answer as he did not press any further and reached pass Kise to grab the bar of soap. Kise flinched and glanced at Aomine as he felt Kuroko pressing against him slightly, _Kurokocchi's little Kurokocchi IS TOUCHING ME!_ His silent plea apparently did not reach the dark bluenette who was busy staring at Kuroko's ass his hands itching to grope the two pale, hairless, cheeks before him.

They washed in mere silence as Aomine was too busy ogling and Kise was taking quick glances at the bluenette's front, his gaze dropping lower and lower. Everything was fine (Kinda) until Aomine asked, "Tetsu...Have you jacked off before?"

* * *

_**And that concludes this long awaited chapter :) Hahaha what an ending for this chapter! Until next time :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome again my Lovely Readers :) Thank you to all who reviewed as I truly enjoy reading the comments! Here is the next chapter as I've decided to let Aomine and Kise have a bit of fun for once! In this fanfic I'm defiantly making Kuroko pretty innocent as he focused on basketball his entire life!_

_Once again the pairing will be **GoMxKuroko** and I have no idea on how many chapters this story will be!_

_BTW: __I have no interest in reading comments stating that my writing is terrible! Don't like, don't read!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET**

**Sorry for the delay my lovely readers! My computer was taken away for some time...Enjoy!**

* * *

***Previously***

_Kuroko seemed to accept the answer as he did not press any further and reached pass Kise to grab the bar of soap. Kise flinched and glanced at Aomine as he felt Kuroko pressing against him slightly, Kurokocchi's little Kurokocchi IS TOUCHING ME! His silent plea apparently did not reach the dark bluenette who was busy staring at Kuroko's ass his hands itching to grope the two pale, hairless, cheeks before him._

_They washed in mere silence as Aomine was too busy ogling and Kise was taking quick glances at the bluenette's front, his gaze dropping lower and lower. Everything was fine (Kinda) until Aomine asked, "Tetsu...Have you jacked off before?"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Tuesday (Somewhere in a certain red-head's mansion)_

Akashi got up from his desk closing his laptop as he felt something wrong, that_ something_ had to do with a certain bluenette and the two idiots that were asking to be killed. As he strode out of his room and ordered a ride to the school clutching the locker room keys tightly, he made a quick call, "Kuroko-san, I would like to inform you that Tetsu is staying at my house tonight...Yes...Goodbye." With that he drove off, fully intent on murdering the two he knew were still in the locker rooms as he ordered Tetsu to call him after leaving the gym.

Knowing fully well that Kuroko would have obeyed him and called him the minute they left but didn't bothered him and let him know the two were up to no good, "I swear Ryouta, Daiki...I'll neuter you both."

* * *

_Tuesday (In the Locker Rooms)_

Right now Aomine was slightly regretting the question he chose to ask the bluenette who had paused his washing and was now staring at him with not a hint of any expression. Kise on the other hand was frozen solid, golden eyes staring at Aomine in shock as his mind was slowly processing what the dark bluenette had just said.

"C'mon Tetsu, masturbation?" Aomine pursued getting curious about the answer the bluenette would give him.

"Aomine...what are you talking about," Kuroko finally inquired, "A basketball technique?"

Aomine had a sudden urge to pound his head against the shower wall as his question had backfired and now he had to answer and educate Kuroko on what...masturbation is...

Kise was panicking inwardly, his head spinning as he watched Aomine try to come up with a good response but of course, Aomine never has something smart to say (it's always mean or perverted...usually).

"...I...could show...you," Aomine said slowly, lust starting to take control of his brain. Kise screamed inside his head dumbfounded that his dark-skinned rival actually spoke those words before a image of Kuroko moaning and panting wound it's way into his brain.

A blush rose to Kise's cheeks as he drooled at the image before looking down at the bluenette who had turned around and was facing Aomine letting the blond get a good look at what the dark bluenette was ogling at earlier. His semi-erect cock sprung to life at the view and he had a urge to fuck the teen right then and there. Aomine was dealing with his own troubles as he too had a new view to engrave deeply into his mind for future material to jack off to.

"Show me?" Kuroko said curiously before noticing something else, "Aomine, why's_ it_ like that?"

Aomine cursed at himself, _Of course Tetsu would ask that questing!_ "C'mon Tetsu, your dick never been like this before?" he said trying to calm his nerves.

Kuroko paused at the foul language his dark haired friend used but brushed it aside, "In the morning. But it goes down afterwards. Did your's not go down from this morning?"

Aomine quickly shot Kise a glare whom had hands edging towards the slim waist of their crush, fingers itching to close around the unaware bluenette. "No...it did...Has your dick ever...felt like it was tingling, like when you touch it?" Aomine asked keeping an eye on the blonde who had quite the lustful expression on his face.

"Tingling? Like your about to use the bathroom?" Kuroko responded.

"..Well...kind of..." Aomine gulped before proceeding, "Like when you do this."

He reached forwards almost tentatively, his hand wrapped around the bluenette's limp cock causing Kuroko to jump a bit at the sensation bumping back into Kise who stifled a moan as his own erection hit the soft bottom he was drooling over.

"Ah! Aomine! What are you doing?!" Kuroko said trembling a bit as experienced hands drifted around his member, stroking the sides as fingers gently pulled down the foreskin rubbing the tip. Aomine swallowed and shared a look with Kise who had a hand wrapped around his own weeping member as he watched completely entranced with what was happening.

"Ah, Nnn," the bluenette's cheeks were flushed, his hands gripping the very hand causing him to shiver with delight as pleasant shudders ran up his spine. "Tetsu, touch mine," Aomine said bringing one of those slender fingered hands to his cock, almost wanting to shout with delight as Kuroko tried to apply the same motion as his own ministrations.

Kise, not wanting to be left out, moved closer to the slender teen nuzzling the back of Kuroko's ear before sliding his own member through the space between Kuroko's legs, rubbing his cock against the smooth sack dangling between the bluenette's thighs.

Kuroko let out another soft moan, jolting once more as he felt something warm and hard slid up between his legs, nudging against his balls. "Mmhn! Wai-Ahh!" He tried to speak but couldn't as another rush of pleasure much stronger than before rushed through him, traveling through his body before ending at his straining cock which finally erupted, letting out ropes of white.

Aomine watched with pleasure as the body of the bluenette shuddered and trembled against him as Kuroko released before slowly sliding down onto the ground panting. Just as he was about to explode himself a hushed whisper of terror from the blonde across from him caused him to wilt instantly, "Aka-aka-aka," Kise stuttered unable to sound out the full word and taking a few trembling steps back.

"Hmm? It seems you both didn't seem to understand my warning Ryouta, Daiki. I'll definitely enjoy neutering you both," called a sinister voice as it let out a few menacing chuckles. (A/N: FuFuFu...I wonder who that could be?)

* * *

_**Once again! I'm sorry for the long...extremely long delay! My other stories should be updated soon too! :D**_


End file.
